Star Wars The Hunter and Jedi
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The most fear bounty hunter and a power jedi reunion


Boba Fett x Leia short

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND THEY ARE OWN BY DISNEY AND LUCISFILMS.

BASE LARGELY OFF OF ARTLANZER.DEVIANTART STAR WARS COMICS JUST CHANGED SOME MAIN CHARACTERS AND HOPE HE CONTINUED TO MAKE MORE.

The 4th Jedi fleet it flagship the battle-carrier the Vigilance. The ship was heavy armor. But she was fear because she was home to the most feared squadrons in the galaxy Rouge and Phoenix squadron. A lone Jedi was waiting in the hanger. Jedi master Leia Skywalker daughter of Jedi master Anakin Skywalker and queen of Naboo Padme Skywalker. Twin sister to Luke Skywalker and Apprentice to Ashoka.

She watch a ship flown in the ship called Slave 1 landed in the hanger bay. Once it had landed the door open and a figure step down.

"Hello Boba." Said Leia.

"I was wondering when you would finally need my service again Jedi." Said the most feared and respected bounty hunter in his green mandalore armor. As he stood in front of her. "But then my service doesn't come cheap."

They stood for a minute in silence then Boba Fett raise his hands up and as he started to take his helmet off as he said.

"But from you darling." He brush his brown hair out of his brown eyes and gave Leia a smile.

"I'd settle for a good kiss it's been a long time Leia."

Leia blush in the way only Boba could make her do. "Boba Fett you still know how to embarrass a girl."

Boba smiled again and wrap one arm around Leia waste and right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss said. "I can do more than that honey." Leia was caught off guard by the kiss but that didn't stop her from returning it. Lucky for Boba he was the only one who could pull a stunt like that any one else would of got their lips and balls burned off by her lightsabers.

When the separated both breathing hard Leia said "you do always known how to take a girl's breath away."

They stood there body press together. "I take it your assignment requires some secrecy?" Asked Boba. "Yes more intel gathering but we still have some time before we arrived and I was wondering if you want to have some dinner?" Said Leia.

"Do you have personal quarters on the ship?" Asked Fett. "Yes." Said Leia giving him a wicked smile. "But I'd rather we go to your ship."

Dinner composed of mostly field rastions and synth meat. But the food didn't matter as both had missed each other touch for a long time.

"Do you still remember the first time we meet?" Asked Leia as her hands ran over Boba scared body.

Boba gave a small laugh. "How can't i you almost chopped my head of with your lightsaber." As he kissed Leia's neck.

"That because you keep throwing thermal detonator at me." Leia said holding Boba head her fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh yeah." As he nibble her neck as his hands ran up and down her body.

"You and your master Ashoka was it was chasing down this weeqauy which was also happened to be my contract bounty." Said Boba as his hand needed Leia ass.

"And for obvious reasons both of us wouldn't give up." Said Leia between kisses.

"Which is why the weeqauy got the drop on us all trapping us with a pair of rancors." Said Boba

"We had to work together on that." Said Leia they laid together arms and legs tangled together Leia's head under the crook of Boba's neck.

"And a couple of more missions bumping into each other and who would ever think we end up like this." Said Boba peppering her hair with kisses.

"I'm just as surprised as you beloved especially because everyone think we hate each other but stranger thing have happened." Said Leia tracing the scars on Boba's chest one by one.

They laid there holding each other Leia could sense there was something on Boba mind.

"Even if I wasn't a Jedi I can tell something up with you Boba what is it?"

Boba look into Leia's brown beautiful eyes. This woman could read him like a book. Then took a deep breath then gave her a smile brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I managed to invest some earned bounty on a large property on Naboo one hundred eighty acres of forest, grass lands and lakes. There also a mansion built there fully maintained." Boba paused a moment looking at Leia then took a deep breath. "What do you think it a good place to settle down?"

Leia eyes widened. "Goodness is that your way of proposing?"

"For better or worse darling." Said Boba with hope in his eyes. Leia smiled and lean up to kiss him passionately. After the kiss Leia said. "That my answer now you need my father answer but good you ask me first other wise you probably have no head to ask me." Boba chuckle "Asking you took more courage then anything I ever done." Then Leia comlink from her pile of clothes peep and came out her brother Master Dum voice. "Master Skywalker come in." Leia chuckled. "I forgot I had my comm." She pick it up before she press the button Boba Said. "Liar."

"I'm here Kanan."

"I will like you to join me on the bridge we will be arriving at our destination in two hours."

Leia look at Boba he nodded.

"Give is a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later on the bridge.

Leia saw Kanan Dum his eyes cover by a green mask because he was blinded by a Darth Maul counter. Next to him was Hera his twi'lek wife, pilot of the Ghost and leader of Phoenix squad. Behind them was their adopted son and Kanan's apprentice Ezra his gun blade at his side. Next to him was his mandalore

girlfriend Sabine Ren.

"Greetings Master Skywalker Boba Fett it a pleasure both of you can join us we will arrive on the outskirts of the system and meet up with your farther fleet where we can began our mission." Said Kanan.

"Nice to see you Kanan and We don't need to be so formal. Let get down to business."


End file.
